yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 005
"Jonouchi's Plan" in the Japanese version, is the fifth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on August 21, 2004 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary As Dark Yugi and Honda look at the key card, Jonouchi asks a reluctant Tilla Mook if she could lend him her Duel Disk. Having coaxed the Disk from her, he asks who's next. Honda again points out that they have to reach Yako and save Anzu - they aren't just here to win Duels. Jonouchi points out that he knows that; which is why they have to keep winning, for Anzu. He angrily accuses Honda of thinking that he'll lose, much to Honda's embarrassment. Dark Yugi reassures Honda that Jonouchi won at Battle City. He reassures them that whatever they're up against, they can win. He thinks that they've always gotten through thanks to their friendship, remembering the smiley face that they drew on the hands of the four of them, and sees Anzu's hand disappear. He tells them that they'll get back the missing piece. Entering another room, Jonouchi spots a "Booby Trap" card on the ground, running over to pick it up. Suddenly, the floor opens up under him, and Honda calls him an idiot as he dives after him. He tells Yugi to go on ahead, and that they'll join him later. He tells Yugi not to let them beat him, and gives him the thumbs up as he vanishes through the gap in the floor as it closes. As Dark Yugi yells after him, a man in military fatigues approaches him. Below the ground, Honda gets up, rubbing his back. He asks Jonouchi if he's all right, and sees Jonouchi looking at a short Card professor who introduces himself as Klamath Osler. Klamath admits that he didn't expect anyone to come tumbling down there. Honda observes that this must be this block's Card Professor, and Jonouchi agrees as he places his deck in Tilla's Duel Disk. Klamath comments that a couple of losers walked right into the trap, and Jonouchi angrily asks who the shrimp is calling losers (earning a look from Honda). Klamath muses that when he'd drwan the bottom, he'd thought he was out of the game, remarking that he's still lucky. Jonouchi asks him what he's mumbling about, pointing out that they have no choice but to beat him to go up, and tells him to get it on. Honda cheers him on, and the Duel starts. Klamath draws, and claims he's drawn a good one, calling himself lucky. He Summons "Antlion" but the monster doesn't appear. Jonouchi wonders if his Duel Disk is broken. Klamath laughs, claiming that nothing is wrong with his Disk, telling Jonouchi to come on. Jonouchi draws, Setting a card and Summoning "Gearfried the Iron Knight", then attacking. "Gearfried" charges forwards, and then disappears into a pit of sand, from which "Antlion" emerges, biting the Warrior in two and reducing Jonouchi to 3600 Life Points. "Antlion" only had 1500 ATK, but its effect lowers the ATK of attacking monsters by 500. Honda asks Jonouchi if he's all right. Klamath draws, equipping "Antlion" with "Insect Gun Armor" and boosting it to 2200 ATK. Then he Summons "Worm Drake", attacking directly with both monsters. Jonouchi's down to 200 Life Points already. Honda is shocked, asking Jonouchi what he's doing, but Jonouchi just tells him to shut up. Klamath laughs, asking Joey what he's doing with a useless face-down card. Jonouchi thinks that he'd played it as a bluff, but it didn't work. Klamath grins, commenting that lucks is on his side; maybe he could beat Yugi Mutou. Joey tells him to dream on as he draws, but he's worried until he sees his draw. He Sets another card and Summons "Rocket Warrior" in Defense Position, ending his turn. Drawing, Klamath states that Jonouchi put up a good fight, but his defense monster is nothing before "Antlion". He plays "Double Evolution", to double the increase granted by "Insect Gun Armor" and increase "Antlion" to 2900 ATK. He attacks, but he's fallen into Jonouchi's trap, "Magical Arm Shield", which changes the attack target to "Worm Drake", reducing Klamath to 2500 Life Points. Klamath protests that that's not fair. Jonouchi points out that Klamath is the one claiming that luck is on his side. He states that he's also feeling lucky. Klamath scoffs, pointing out that Jonouchi is down to 200 Life Points, but Jonouchi comments that they'll see which one of them is the lucky one. He plays "Roulette Spider", which blinds "Antlion and spins it around. Klamath has no idea what's happening, and Jonouchi explains that they'll see where the arrow stops. He tells Klamath to stop it, and Klamath thinks that this must his desperation card, but the probability of the arrow stopping at him is only 33%, nothing to worry about if he's lucky. Sure enough, the arrow is pointing at Jonouchi, much to his horror. Klamath cheers that today is his lucky day, but Jonouchi grins - not quite. He reveals his Set "Probability Change", respinning "Roulette Spider", but eliminating the last result, leaving Klamath with a 50% chance of being hit. Klamath yells for it to stop, thinking that he's lucky, and it does - at him. "Antlion" blasts him and reduces his Life Points to zero, and Jonouchi cheers that today's his lucky day after all. Honda remarks that Jonouchi is more of a gambler than a Duelist. Featured Duel: Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Klamath Osler Turn 1: Klamath Klamath draws "Antlion" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Jonouchi Jonouchi draws. He then Sets a card. He then Normal Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Position. It attacks "Antlion", but the effect of "Antlion" activates, decreasing the ATK of "Gearfried" by 500 ("Gearfried": 1800 → 1300/1600). "Gearfried" is destroyed (Jonouchi 4000 → 3800). Turn 3: Klamath Klamath draws "Insect Gun Armor" and equips it to "Antlion", increasing its ATK by 700 ("Antlion": 1500 → 2200/1000). He then Normal Summons "Worm Drake" (1400/1000) in Attack Position. Both monsters attack directly (Jonouchi 3800 → 200). Turn 4: Jonouchi Jonouchi draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Klamath Klamath draws. He then activates "Double Evolution", doubling the ATK bonus that "Antlion" receives from "Insect Gun Armor" ("Antlion": 2200 → 2900/1000). "Antlion" attacks "Rocket Warrior", but Jonouchi activates his face-down "Magical Arm Shield", redirecting the attack to "Worm Drake". "Antlion" destroys "Worm Drake" (Klamath 4000 → 2500). Turn 6: Jonouchi Jonouchi draws. He then activates "Roulette Spider" from his hand: "Antlion" will attack what the spinner points at (there are three targets: "Rocket Warrior", Klamath, and Jonouchi). It points to Jonouchi, but he activates his face-down "Probability Change", letting him re-spin and eliminatiing the previous outcome. It points at Klamath, so "Antlion" attacks him directly (Klamath 2500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters